


Kręć się, kręć, wrzeciono

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Knitting, Mokosza, Sam Winchester in psychiatric hospital, Slavic mythology
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotkanie Deana ze słowiańską boginią Mokoszą - jak się okazuje - całkiem dobrą, podczas gdy Sam mierzy się z halucynacjami Lucyfera i trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kręć się, kręć, wrzeciono

Na wspomnienie Sama w szpitalu Northern Indiana State Deanowi ręce same zaciskały się w pięści. Młodszy brat nie miał już sił, by walczyć, jakby pogodził się z nieuchronnym losem i chciał tylko odpocząć, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to śmierć. „Wiedzieliśmy, że do tego dojdzie, tak się dzieje, kiedy rzuca się duszę na pożarcie do miski Lucyfera, nic nie możemy na to poradzić, nie ma na to lekarstwa” mówił Sam. Jeszcze czego! Pieprzony Joda. Po jego trupie! Jego, nie Sama.  
Siedział na zadupiu w zapuszczonej chacie Rufusa, do towarzystwa mając zbiór rozsypujących się gratów, w tym zapadającą się kanapę z pasiastymi poduszkami, przekrzywioną lampę z burym abażurem, rozchwiany stolik i nieczynną lodówkę, kilka puszek z piwem (część już pustych i zgniecionych) oraz notes Bobby’ego (Boże, jak mu go brakowało) z numerami telefonów, przekreślanych coraz grubszymi i bardziej gniewnymi kreskami. Komórka w dłoni zwilgotniała od potu, kolejne telefony nie odpowiadały lub odpowiadały przecząco i urągliwie, a czas jak zwykle tykał i groził.  
Otworzył kolejną puszkę Coorsa i z niesmakiem upił łyk ciepłego piwa, po czym mało jej nie upuścił, kiedy jego telefon oddzwonił, wibrując.  
\- Tak? – spytał ostrożnie, samemu już nie wiedząc, który ze znajomych Bobby’ego dzwoni.  
Dzwonił Mack, kowboj z Kolorado, którego Dean poznał przelotnie w barze Ellen i zapamiętał jedynie, że tamten był wysoki, żylasty, nosił przepaskę na oku jak pirat i wciąż żuł tytoń, plując nim gdzie popadnie. Najpierw Mack wyraził swoje ubolewanie z powodu śmierci Bobby’ego - Dean niechcący mocniej ścisnął puszkę, więc piwo chlapnęło mu na rękę i rękaw koszuli khaki, i tak nieźle poplamiony. Później kowboj wyraził nie mniejsze ubolewanie a propos tego, że Dean szukał uzdrowiciela i to najlepiej duchowego. W tym momencie Dean niemal widział, jak Mack kreśli sobie kółko na czole, myśląc, że któryś z Winchesterów w końcu dostał to, na co zasłużył, czyli zwariował z kretesem. Na koniec wyskoczył z wieścią, że w Louisville w Górach Skalistych mieszka niejaka Mo Koosh, całkiem niezła w te klocki. Choć ciut dziwaczna, bo ino by plotła jakieś kolorowe sznurki, zamiast po bożemu leczyć dotykiem, ale podobno uzdrowiła wielu ludzi, w tym starego Jima Frasera z podagry, Daisy Wright ze skrofułów, rodzinę Boltonów z nawrotów tańca św. Wita, kilka dziewuszek, co nie  
Kręć się, kręć wrzeciono mogły zaciążyć i niejaką Szaloną Lucy z kuku na muniu. Nieco zdetonowany tajemniczym kuku na muniu Dean nie zdążył spytać o nic więcej, kiedy Mack z ociąganiem wyjawił, że sam był u Mo Kosh, żeby na wszelki wypadekją sprawdzić i ten tego – niby wszystko z nią w porządku, srebra ani żelaza się nie boi, wodę święconą wypije i EMF jej nie łapie, ale człowiek dziwnie przy niej głupieje, ślini się jak pies i ma kosmate myśli. I że po wszystkim odzyskał widzenie w wypalonym oku.  
\- Że co? – spytał uprzejmie Dean. – Miałeś kosmate myśli i odzyskałeś wzrok?  
\- No, oko mi odrosło, tak jakby – bąknął Mack. – A myśli to tylko myśli, galanta z niej babka, więc to nie dziwota, nie? Ma czym oddychać i na czym usiąść, nie to co te dzisiejsze chudzinki.  
\- Taa – mruknął nieprzekonany Dean, któremu zwizualizowała się, nie przymierzając, cycata, za to niemal pozbawiona twarzy Wenus z Vestonic. – Jesteś pewien, że…  
\- Przecież chyba wiem, czy widzę, czy nie – obraził się Mack. – I nie, żadnych konszachtów z diabelskim pomiotem przy tym nie wyczyniała. Ot, odcięła mi kosmyk włosów i wplotła w jakiś kilimek, wodą skropiła, coś zanuciła i voila.  
Dean pomyślał, że Sam nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby uzdrowicielka zabrała się za przycinanie jego lwiej grzywy. Tak, bo na pewno wolałby umrzeć z wycieńczenia, braku snu i halucynacji Lucyfera w kółko śpiewającego „Schody do nieba”, niż poświęcić pukiel włosów. Cholera, dlaczego on rozmyśla o głupotach, kiedy tam, w szpitalu Sam rozpada się na malutkie kawałeczki i umiera ze zmęczenia.  
\- Daj mi namiary – poprosił zduszonym głosem. – Proszę.  
*  
Wbrew przypuszczeniom Mo Koosh nie mieszkała w pustelniczej chacie w głębi lasu na przełęczy w Górach Skalistych, a w niewielkim domu ze spadzistym dachem, werandą i podmurówką z kamieni, podobnym jak dwie krople wody do domów stojących po lewej i prawej stronie. Jedyną różnicą był ogród – mimo wczesnej pory wszystko rosło w nim jak szalone, wybujałe, kwitnące, barwne i owocujące. Dean stał na pomalowanym na biało ganku z ręką przy staromodnym dzwonku i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się skalniakowi, nad którym – mógłby przysiąc – przycupnęła mała chmurka, z której siąpił deszcz, choć niebo na Louisville było jednym przymglonym błękitem.  
\- Potrzebują więcej wody – powiedziała tonem wyjaśnienia kobieta, która pojawiła na progu domu, mimo, że nie zdążył zadzwonić do drzwi. – Suszyło je.  
\- Suszyło je – powtórzył, unosząc brew. – Roślinki suszyło?  
\- Mhm – potwierdziła, uśmiechając się leciutko i obrzucając go oceniającym spojrzeniem – czarny t-shirt, poplamiona koszula khaki, trzydniowy zarost, zmierzwione włosy, podkrążone, bardzo zielone oczy. – Wydaję mi się, że je doskonale rozumiesz.  
Dean przełknął, bo w istocie ilość piwa wypitego poprzedniego dnia przypominała mu się suchością w gardle i lekkim zamętem w żołądku.  
\- Szukam… zaczął, ale młoda kobietana progu przerwała mu machnięciem ręki. Liczne bransoletki zadźwięczały na przegubie.  
\- Zapewne mnie – parsknęła, pokazując na małą, zdobioną tabliczkę przy drzwiach - „Mo Koosh – tkactwo, zbieractwo, uzdrowicielstwo, zaciążanie, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia”. – Sprawy sercowe, czy dola i niedola? Bo na kobietę tęskniącą za dzieciątkiem jakoś nie wyglądasz.  
\- Niedola – odparł bezwiednie, przyglądając się jej uważniej. Jak to mówił Mack? Ma na czym usiąść i czym oddychać i do tego miewa się przy niej kosmate myśli? Mało powiedziane…  
Gospodyni była niewysoka i zgrabna –dzianinowa sukienka w makowym kolorze pięknie podkreślała wszystkie jej smakowite wypukłości i wcięcia, miała orzechowe włosy spięte drewnianą klamrą,zielone jak trawa oczy, w których błyskały iskierki rozbawienia i pełne usta, wdzięcznie wygięte w lekkim, nieświadomie kuszącym uśmiechu. Pachniała skoszoną trawą, opium i gorzkawą nutą ziół. Dean poczuł, że coś w nim drgnęło i zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam, tak już działam na ludzi – mruknęła, zamaszyście odwracając się na progu i brzęcząc kolorowymi bransoletami. – Wejdź, pogadamy w środku. Zrobię ci coś do picia, żebyś nie wysechł na wiór.  
\- Najlepiej wody – wydusił Dean, odetchnął głębiej, opanował pierwsze wrażenie i ruszył za nią w głąb domu. Pastelowe ściany, sosnowe meble, mnóstwo kilimów i dywaników, ulotny zapach bujnej roślinności i farbowanej wełny.  
Zaprowadziła go do obszernej, rustykalnej kuchni, zawieszonej talerzami, miedzianymi rondlami i pękami suszonych ziół i posadziła przy przysadzistym, drewnianym stole, pojąc wodą mineralną wyciągniętą z całkiem nowoczesnej lodówki. Dean z przyzwyczajenia uważnie rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie wypatrzył niczego podejrzanego, więc ostrożnie upił łyk wody. Oj, chciało mu się pić.  
\- Zatem kto potrzebuje mojej pomocy? – spytała kobieta, siadając naprzeciwko niego przy stole i bawiąc się kłębkiem czerwonej włóczki (wełny, nici i kolorowe sznurki zalegały pół stołu i kilka wiklinowych koszyków pod oknem). – Oprócz ciebie.  
\- Ja nie… - zaczął z oburzeniem, ale umilkł pod jej kpiącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Galopujące poczucie winy, maskowane brawurą i czarnym poczuciem humoru, o nadmiarze alkoholu nie wspominając – wytknęła, mrużąc kocio zielone oczy. – Ale faktycznie, nie jest tak źle. Jeszcze.  
Dean zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Cóż za spostrzegawczość – mruknął. – Prześwietliłaś mnie na wylot.  
\- Boski dar – zgodziła się nieuważnie, podczas gdy jej palce zaczęły splatać z czerwonej włóczki skomplikowany wzór. Światło wiosennego słońca padające od okna podkreślało jej zmysłową urodę i nietypowy kolor tęczówek, nie do końca ludzki. Chyba, że nosiła wymyślne szkła kontaktowe.  
Dean poczuł chłód ogarniający go od stóp do głowy i odsunął się odrobinę, choć nie sięgnął po broń, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Mack sprawdził ją na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, a mimo to nie do końca była człowiekiem.  
\- Boski? – spytał bardzo ostrożnie, jakby rozmawiał z wariatem, którego nie należy drażnić. – Uważasz się za boginię?  
\- A ty za łowcę? – odbiła piłeczkę kobieta, przekrzywiając głowę, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Lekkie wydęcie pełnych warg, wdzięczne wygięcie szyi i kuszący dekolt czerwonej sukienki sprawiły, że na nowo zaschło mu gardle i zapomniał, o co pytał. Otrząsnął się z trudem.  
\- Powinienem coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał ciut ochryple.  
Mo zaśmiała się i wzruszyła ramiona, spuszczając go z uwięzi wściekle zielonych oczu.  
\- Niejeden próbował – prychnęła, wracając do swojej plecionki. – Bez większego powodzenia. Ale ty podobno przyszedłeś do mnie po pomoc, prawda? Zostawmy więc nasze profesje w spokoju i zajmijmy się twoją niedolą. Tak na marginesie, nim powiesz, z czym przychodzisz, mógłbyś się w końcu przedstawić.  
\- Jestem Dean. Dean Winchester – powiedział, zupełnie niechcący parodiując Bonda. – Szukam pomocy dla brata, który…  
\- Który? – zachęciła Mo, zawiązując ostatni supełek na plecionce i bez wysiłku odgryzając końcówkę. Przez krótką chwilę, kiedy rozmawiała ze starszym Winchesterm, zdążyła stworzyć wzór przypominający kwiaty wplecione w okrąg słońca, przetykane kłosami zboża. – Jak to im nie pomoże w ogrodzie, to już nie wiem…  
\- Trochę trudno to wyjaśnić – przyznał Dean, próbując najpierw ułożyć sobie odpowiedź w głowie. –Staliśmy u progu Apokalipsy i Sam, mój młodszy brat, zabrał Lucyfera ze sobą do piekielnej Klatki, ale nim go wyciągnęliśmy, jego dusza…  
\- Zapewne ucierpiała – podpowiedziała Mo z westchnieniem. – Apokalipsa, Lucyfer, dusza, ech, te wasze chrześcijańskie zabobony. Ale pojmuję, twój brat ma duszę w strzępach i na dobrą sprawę powinien być śliniącym się warzywem.  
Dean wzdrygnął się nerwowo.  
\- Śmierć postawił barierę w jego umyśle, ale kiedy została zburzona, wróciły popieprzone wspomnienia – zająknął się, usiłując nie pamiętać, że i on ma za sobą wspomnienia z Piekła. – Jakiś czas dawał sobie radę, ale teraz ma halucynacje, myli sen z jawą, nie sypia, nie je…  
Zacisnął ręce w pięści.  
\- Jest tak zmęczony, że tylko czeka na śmierć.  
\- Tą samą, co postawiła barierę? – zapytała z krzywym uśmiechem Mo. – To chyba ucieszą się ze spotkania?  
Dean spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną bólu i gniewu, więc obronnie uniosła obie ręce, stukając bransoletami.  
\- Przepraszam, mnie także zdarza się żartować, kiedy nie bardzo wiem, co robić – usprawiedliwiła się. – Naprawdę oczekujesz, że uda mi się poskładać strzępy duszy torturowanej w Piekle w jedną, składną całość? Jeśli nawet Śmierć tego nie potrafił, zadawalając się postawieniem bariery? A kto ją zburzył? Może on…  
\- Nie żyje – przerwał jej bezceremonialnie. – Castiel. Był aniołem i naszym przyjacielem.  
\- Niezły przyjaciel – wyrwało się Mo, jednak momentalnie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Z przyjaciółmi różnie bywa, nawet jeśli wierzy im się bez granic. Perun i Weles mieliby w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.  
\- Odpokutował – warknął Dean, choć pamiętał, że mimo skruchy Casa, Lewiatany rozpełzły się po świecie. Gdyby nie wypuścił ich z Czyśćca…  
\- Ale nie naprawił bariery – wytknęła uzdrowicielka, kapryśnie wydymając usta. – Nie znasz innych aniołów?  
\- Nie będą skorzy do pomocy i chyba by nie potrafili – przyznał.  
\- Taaa, zniszczyć coś jest o wiele łatwiej niż odbudować – stwierdziła sentencjonalnie i zapatrzyła się w okno, za którym mała chmurka wciąż podlewała rośliny posadzone na skalniaku. - Zrozum, ja też mam ograniczone moce. Ot, młodym i przyszłym matkom pomogę, uroku miłosnego zadam, urodzaj i deszcz, kiedy trzeba - ześlę, kilimki splotę, ciało i umysł uzdrowię, ale dusza… to delikatna materia.  
\- Już nie wiem, gdzie szukać pomocy – powiedział głucho Dean, kuląc się w sobie. Nagle poczuł się zmęczony, tak bardzo, że najchętniej sam zwinąłby się w kłębek i nie ruszył z miejsca, czekając na kres. Ile można walczyć? Kiedy pokona się jedno szkaradzieństwo, wyłazi inne, równie paskudne jak Lewiatany. Przyjaciele odchodzą na zawsze. Bobby umarł. Sam umiera. Oszukiwał się, zakładając, że ktoś lub coś będzie w stanie mu pomóc, jakikolwiek uzdrowiciel, święty człowiek, bóg czy diabeł.  
\- Hej, nie powiedziałam, że nie spróbuję – powiedziała Mo, odrywając wzrok od okna i wbijając w niego zielone spojrzenie. – Lubię wyzwania.  
*  
Dean nie mógł się dodzwonić do Northern Indiana State Hospital. Zabrali Samowi komórkę, a stacjonarnego na oddziale nie odbierali, skurczybyki. Chodził po werandzie w tę i z powrotem jak wilk w klatce, czekając, aż Mo się spakuje. Wciąż nie wiedział, kim lub czym była, ale zaczynał jej ufać. Odrobinę. Pewnie z desperacji.  
Przepuścił w drzwiach młode małżeństwo, które przyszło po sznurkowe błogosławieństwo w intencji dziecka i znowu próbował się dodzwonić. Z uchem przyklejonym do słuchawki niemal przeoczył brzęk szkła i odgłos przewracanych mebli w głębi domu, ale kątem oka zobaczył, jak dziewczyna, która dopiero co lękliwie dopytywała się o Mo, wypada przez kuchenne okno w wirze potrzaskanego szkła, drzazg z okiennic i wachlarza krwi. W pierwszej chwili nie był pewien, czy kobieta nie jest ofiarą, a Mo nie pokazała właśnie swojej prawdziwej twarzy, ale błysk czarnych jak noc oczu upewnił go, że demony Crowley’a siedziały mu na ogonie. Królowi Piekła chyba nie w smak było ratowanie młodszego Winchestera.  
Zaklął, przeskakując przez werandę do ogrodu i rzucił się na zbierającą się z ziemi dziewczynę w kwiecistej sukience, mając absurdalną nadzieję, że jeszcze nie została pobłogosławiona macierzyństwem. Przydusił ją do poletka maków (Mo musiała mieć słabość do maków, bo rosły wszędzie dookoła domu), ale zrzuciła go z siebie i poderwała się na nogi szybciej,niż by się tego spodziewał. Brudząc brudnawą koszulę wilgotną ziemią i strzępami czerwonych kwiatów, rzucił się na nią szczupakiem, chwytając wpół i ponownie rzucając o glebę, jakby brał udział w zwariowanym meczu rugby. Oczywiście, nie miał przy sobie noża na demony.  
Dziewczyna była silniejsza niż wskazywałaby na to jest wątła postura, więc nieźle oberwał w szczękę, żebra i miejsce, w które wolałby nie obrywać. Rozjuszony przyłożył jej kamieniem wyrwanym z ogrodowej ścieżki i zapewne powtórzyłby cios kilka razy, roztrzaskując jej czaszkę na krwawą miazgę, całkowicie niepomny na to, że w środku wciąż była człowiekiem, lecz orzeźwił go zimny prysznic. Mała chmurka zraszająca rośliny na skalniaku przesunęła się tuż nad nich i skąpała w ulewnym deszczu, zalewając hektolitrami wody, których nie miała prawa pomieścić. Dean zachłysnął się, jakby zalała go fala powodziowa, a opętana dziewczyna wrzasnęła wściekle, zaczynając się dymić. Deszcz wody święconej? Z jeszcze bardziej wilgotnej ziemi wystrzeliły zielone pędy i owinęły się wokół opętanej, więżąc ją ciasno i skutecznie, a obłok odżeglował w stronę skalniaka i znowu zaczął delikatnie mżyć.  
Mokry Dean wstał, odkaszlnął, ścierając wodę z włosów i twarzy i upewniwszy się, że opętana dziewczyna nie może ruszyć ani ręką ani nogą, przedostał się przez wybite okno do kuchni domu Mo. Jeśli myślał, że przybędzie jej na ratunek niczym rycerz na białym koniu, srodze się przeliczył. Uzdrowicielka siedziała przy stole i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy przyglądała się mężczyźnie oplecionemu kolorową włóczką i przygwożdżonemu do podłogi przez gromadkę maciupeńkich postaci w czerwonych czapeczkach, które okładały go malutkimi piąstkami, obsypywały mąką i cukrem i polewały wodą. Na widok Deana skrzaty pisnęły i rzuciły się do panicznej ucieczki, błyskawicznie chowając pod szafkami. Na podłodze, wciąż zawinięty w kokon z kolorowych nici został sponiewierany demon w ludzkiej skórze, który wyglądał jak ofiara kuchennej bitwy.  
\- Cóż, w końcu to one tutaj sprzątają – westchnęła Mo, poprawiając włosy i delikatnie pobrzękując bransoletami.  
\- One? – powtórzył Dean, otrząsając się z nadmiaru wody niczym pies. Widać halucynacje Sama były zaraźliwe, brat widywał Lucyfera, a on skrzaty w czerwonych czapeczkach.  
\- Bożęta – wyjaśniła Mo, uśmiechając się leciutko. – Skrzaty. Krasnoludki. Gnomy. Zależy od tego, w co wierzysz i czy zostawiasz im okruszki i miseczki ze śmietaną.  
\- W nic nie wierzę i nie zostawiam – burknął Dean, ociekający wodą, zbity z tropu i szukający odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić, co myśli o latających deszczowych chmurkach, kurduplach w czerwonych czapeczkach i oplątywaniu opętanych a to nićmi, a to pędami. Już kiedyś walczył z wróżkami i wcale nie uśmiechał mu się powrót do baśniowego koszmaru.  
Leżący na podłodze wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić.  
\- W takim razie sam posprzątaj ten bałagan – prychnęła Mo, rozglądając się po kuchni, po której walały się skorupy z porozbijanych talerzy i na pół rozwinięte kłębki włóczki, by wreszcie skupić wzrok na spętanym sznurkami mężczyźnie. – A przedtem zrób coś z tymi chrześcijańskimi potępieńcami, w końcu przyszli tutaj za tobą.  
Dean niemal zazgrzytał zębami, ale posłusznie stanął nad opętanym – co za wygoda z unieruchomieniem, nawet nie trzeba było rysować pułapki na demony, i zabrał się za egzorcyzmowanie. Odkąd pewna demonica przyłapała go na nieznajomości egzorcyzmu, wykuł go na blachę i potrafił wyskandować obudzony w środku nocy.  
Exorcizamuste, omnisimmundusspiritus  
omnissatanicapotestas, omnisincursio  
infernalisadversarii, omnislegio,  
omniscongregatio et sectadiabolica.  
*  
Wyjeżdżali z pasma Gór Skalistych, zostawiając je coraz dalej za sobą. Zapadła noc. Dean lubił jeździć nocą, gdy droga rozwijała się przed maską Impali jak dywan, a obrazy po bokach zlewały w jedną smugę, przetykaną światłami mijających ich samochodów, domów na poboczach i fosforyzujących ślepi zwierzaków, które zastanawiały się, czy już przeskoczyć na drugą stronę drogi, czy też przeczekać to wielkie, warkotliwe coś. Czasem gdzieś w górze świeciły gwiazdy. Przeważnie udawało się znaleźć stację radiową nadającą starego, dobrego rocka – tak jak teraz, gdy Mo ustawiła The Fox Rocks i nadawany na żywo koncert zespołu Kansas. Droga, noc, Impala, „Carry on, my waywardson”, czegóż chcieć więcej?  
Jednak tym razem czegoś mu brakowało – zapewne Sama drzemiącego na siedzeniu pasażera, który jak zwykle bezskutecznie usiłowałby znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję dla swoich długich nóg. Mo była niewysoka i gibka, miała miejsca aż nadto. Długie włosy spięła w koński ogon, a na kolanach rozłożyła kilka sznurków, próbując różnych połączeń i szepcząc do siebie w dziwnie szeleszczącym, ani chybi słowiańskim języku. Co gorsza, sama jej obecność sprawiała, że Dean nie mógł się skupić na jeździe. Wciąż na nią zerkał, a w środku burzyły mu się wszystkie hormony.  
\- Mówiłam ci, nie przejmuj się, tak działam na ludzi – mruknęła Mo, odkładając robótkę i przyjacielsko kładąc mu rękę na udzie, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, o ile nie chcieli zjechać z drogi. – Wiesz, magia płodności i takie tam, trudno mi to wyłączyć.  
\- Ależ nie musisz wyłączać – powiedział bohatersko Dean, przygryzając wargi. – Tylko może mnie nie dotykaj, co?  
\- Kiedy lubię – zaśmiała się, przysuwając się bliżej. – Jesteś śliczny jak budyń z soczkiem. Miałabym na ciebie ochotę, a wierz mi – nieczęsto mi się to zdarza. Zwykle tylko inni mają ochotę na mnie.  
\- Budyń z soczkiem – Dean zmełł te słowa w ustach jak przekleństwo. – Ha, widać ja też tak działam na ludzi.  
\- I nieludzi? – podpowiedziała przekornie, od niechcenia przesuwając dłoń wyżej i wyżej i mrużąc kocie oczy, w których zatańczyły iskierki pożądania. – Mam nadzieję, że masz podzielność uwagi…  
Drgnął, chociaż nie szarpnął kierownicą, więc samochodem nie zarzuciło.  
\- Nie mam – jęknął, kiedy jej palce musnęły napięty materiał dżinsów, by zabrać się za pasek, napy i zamek błyskawiczny. – Zwolnij.  
\- Lepiej ty zwolnij – zaśmiała się. – Odrobinę, bo za chwilę znajdziemy się w rowie.  
\- Żeby w rowie – wymamrotał, jako że jechali przez las, w którym o rów było niełatwo, za to o drzewa wszelkiej grubości o wiele łatwiej. – Mo…  
\- Cii – uciszyła go, poczynając sobie coraz śmielej. Odruchowo wciągnął brzuch, kiedy jej palce wsunęły się między spodnie i slipy, by zająć się męskością, szczerze tym zainteresowaną. Chwyciła delikatnie, lecz stanowczo, rozpoczynając posuwisty ruch, który wyrwał mu z gardła pomruk przyjemności.  
\- Żartujesz – sapnął.  
\- Nie – upewniła go, lekko przyspieszając i przy każdym kolejnym przesunięciu naciskając kciukiem wędzidełko. Męskość posłusznie prężyła się jej w dłoni, zaczynając nie mieścić się w rozpiętych dżinsach, a oddech Deana zmienił się, załamując się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Mocniej zacisnął palce na kierownicy, wyraźnie czując jej fakturę.  
Droga przez las biegła w miarę prosto, choć lekkimi zakrętami, biała linia na szosie znikała pod maską samochodu jak wciągana niewidzialnym kołowrotkiem, uciekające na boki drzewa zlewały się w ciemniejszą smugę, w świetle reflektorów wirowały drobinki i owady, plaśnięciem rozbijając się o przednią szybę, a serce kierowcy biło w nierównym rytmie, podskakując za każdym razem, gdy dłoń Mo zaciskała się w odpowiednim miejscu. Zwilgotniał jak napalony nastolatek.  
\- Przesuń się – burknęła, nurkując mu pod rękę kurczowo zaciśniętą na kierownicy i obejmując ustami to, ci już pieściła jej dłoń. Był rozgrzany, gładki, mokry i już na granicy wybuchu. Mimowolnie uniósł biodra, jednocześnie mocniej naciskając na gaz, by po sekundzie zluzować jedno i drugie, mamrocząc przy tym nieskładne przeprosiny. Nie chciał jej zadławić. Ani zjechać z drogi.  
Bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, że kobieta się śmieje. Nie przerwała pieszczot, wprost przeciwnie – jej dłoń objęła nasadę męskości, przy okazji muskając wciąż uwięzione w spodniach jądra, rozluźnione gardło przyjęło tyle, ile zdołało, a rozzuchwalony język podrażnił szparkę. Trochę za dużo tego dobrego. Przecież nie był z kamienia.  
\- Mo – jęknął, hamując. Jako, że nie mógł przerzucić biegu, w skrzyni coś zazgrzytało. Dla odmiany przycisnął pedał gazu. Świat za przednią szybą zlał się w jeden szaro-czarny, niewyraźny obraz, drzewa po bokach śmignęły jak groty strzał. Wbił palce w kierownicę i na sekundę zamknął oczy, choć nie powinien. Jądra napięły się boleśnie i eksplodował w jej ustach słodko-gorzkim ładunkiem spermy.  
Chwila rozkoszy trwała o chwilę za długo. Dean stracił panowanie nad kierownicąi skręcił zbyt gwałtownie. Impalą zarzuciło jakby była żywym zwierzęciem. Z impetem zjechała z drogi, szorując po poboczu porośniętym wysoką trawą i gęstwiną kolczastych krzaków, przeorała po zagajniku młodych brzózek i – wciąż się obracając, grzmotnęła bokiem w solidny dąb. Zgrzyt wgniatanego metalu, pisk gałęzi drapiących o dach, syk przebitej opony, ucięte w pół słowa „Carry on my waywardson” i rzężenie silnika, pracującego na najwyższych obrotach, a później cisza, dzwoniąca w uszach niczym najgłośniejszy wystrzał.  
Ból i ciemność.  
*  
\- Żyjesz? – dopytywał się natarczywy, kobiecy głos, więc Dean ocknął się niechętnie, czując kierownicę wbijającą się w mostek, tępy ból w ręce, ostry w boku, w który dźgała go gałąź przebijająca się przez rozbitą boczną szybę i coś cieknącego po skroni – zgadywał, że krew. Pierwsze, o czym pomyślał z niejakim przerażeniem, zdawało się nietknięte, a przynajmniej nie bolało, ale z drugiej strony – może tego czegoś już nie było, więc nie miało co boleć. Ałć.  
\- K… mać – warknął z przekonaniem, podrywając się gwałtowniej niż powinien.  
\- Czyja? – zaciekawiła się Mo, uspokojona, że dał znak życia, jednocześnie obmacując go przez ubranie, tym razem nie w celach pożądliwych, ale i tak oganiał się od niej jak od uprzykrzonej muchy.  
– Magia płodności, a mało mi go nie odgryzłaś – mamrotał, ogarniając się i poruszając niespokojnie, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko ma na miejscu. Miał. Ręka bolała, i owszem, ale bez przesady, żebra zdawały się nie uszkodzone, a gałąź wreszcie przestała dźgać go w nerkę.  
\- Ale nie odgryzłam – odburknęła Mo, odsuwając się od niego, ciut obrażona. – To nie „Świat według Garpa”.  
\- Tam gość stracił tylko trzy czwarte – prychnął, niepewnie dotykając ręką czoła – na  
1620  
szczęście wyczuł tylko lekkie skaleczenie. – Aleś wymyśliła.  
\- Źle ci było? – mruknęła Mo, ostentacyjnie poprawiając potargane włosy. W rozbitym samochodzie było ciemno jak oko wykol, ale mógł się założyć, że uśmiechała się pod nosem.  
\- Ha – odparł wieloznacznie. Przecież jej nie powie, że dawno już nie przeżył tak zabójczego orgazmu. Zabójczego niemal w sensie dosłownym. – Bosko. Jak to z boginią.  
\- Czyżbym wyczuwała sarkazm?  
\- Skądże – burknął. – Zjechaliśmy z drogi, rozbiliśmy się, pojęcia nie mam, jak bardzo i mało nie straciłem męskości, a mój brat umiera sobie w cholernym psychiatryku, czekając na Godota, ale jasne, co mi było przyjemnie, to było.  
\- Przepraszam – wymruczała ze skruchą Mo. – Poniosło mnie.  
\- Mnie bardziej. A tak na marginesie – nic ci się nie stało?  
\- Bogów diabli nie biorą – przyznała zgodnie z prawdą, wygładzając zmiętą sukienkę, która nawet w półmroku zachowała makową czerwień.  
\- Za to samochody czasami tak.  
Dean westchnął ciężko, bębniąc palcami po kierownicy i myśląc intensywnie. Zjechali z drogi, ale nie aż tak daleko – widział ją po prawej stronie, prześwit za gąszczem młodych drzewek, biała linia lśniąca bladawo w blasku księżyca. Skosili krzewy na poboczu i przywalili bokiem w potężne drzewo – obładowane liśćmi gałęzie wciąż pchały się do środka przez rozbite szkło, ale przednia szyba i maska Impali wydawały się nie naruszone, więc może silnik jedynie się przydławił, a nie padł na dobre. Może. Nie takie rzeczy jego dziecina przetrzymywała.  
Obolałą ręką sięgnął do stacyjki i przekręcił kluczyk. Nic. Wziął głębszy oddech. Pieszczotliwie pogładził kierownicę i spróbował ponownie. Silnik zacharczał jak potępieniec, i niemal natychmiast zgasł, ale nadzieja pozostała.  
\- Może byś nas wyciągnęła spod tego drzewa, bo jeśli nawet zapali, trochę utknęliśmy, hm? – spytał nieco zgryźliwie, jeszcze raz z wyczuciem przekręcając kluczyk i w myślach zaklinając Impalę. – Czary mary z pędami?  
\- Jesteśmy w lesie – powiedziała Mo jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.  
\- Zauważyłem – warknął Dean, namawiając rozrusznik do współpracy. Nic. – Wokół gałęzi i korzeni od cholery, a widziałam jak potrafisz czarować roślinkami.  
\- Jestem boginią urodzaju i upraw – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. – Nie leśnych ostępów. A tutejszego leszego wolałabym nie prosić o pomoc, bywają kapryśni.  
\- Oj, bywają – mruknął Dean, przypominając sobie stwora, który wcielał się w ludzkich idoli, od Jamesa Deana przez Gandhiego po Paris Hilton, po czym krzyknął zwycięsko, kiedy silnik Impali zaskoczył ze zgrzytem i zaczął buczeć jak wielki, głodny trzmiel. – Tak, maleńka, jesteś najlepsza na świecie!  
\- Dziękuję.  
Dean nie skomentował, wciąż uśmiechając się do swojej dziecinki. Reflektory rozbłysły, tablica rozdzielcza ożyła, radio zakrztusiło się i podjęło koncert Kansas, a Dean, wrzuciwszy wsteczny bieg, próbował wydostać się z mało gościnnych objęć dębu. Trzask łamanych gałęzi, spadający przez rozbite okno deszcz liści i drobnych gałązek, płaczliwy jęk blachy przecieranej do białości i Impala powolutku wyturlała się na pobocze. Przebita opona ściągała na lewo, więc Dean wiedział, że daleko na niej nie zajadą, ale jechali, a to już był cud nad cudy. Przydałby się jeszcze kolejny z uzdrowieniem Sama – uzdrowieniem, na które nie miała nadzieję nawet sama Śmierć.  
*  
Sam nie miał sił, by się podnieść, usiąść na łóżku, czy choćby podciągnąć kolana pod brodę, więc leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w popękany sufit szpitalnej salki - niegdyś biały, obecnie przybrudzony, w kącie pokrywający się pajęczyną. Ekipa sprzątająca wyraźnie się nie przykładała. Zaczerwienione od braku snu oczy młodszego Winchestera łzawiły. Obolałe gardło wyschło na wiór i beznadziejnie chciało mu się pić, ale kubek ze słomką stojący na stoliku nocnym wydawał się równie niedostępny jak gdyby stał na Księżycu, a aby wcisnąć przycisk przywołujący pielęgniarkę, musiałby unieść rękę, ważącą chyba z pół tony. Lucyfera o pomoc raczej nie poprosi…  
Znudzony Upadły siedział w kucki na krześle pod drzwiami, udając wielkie, machające skrzydłami ptaszysko. Powinien się bardziej postarać, bo Sam widział go tylko kątem oka. Lucyfer jakby doszedł do tego samego wniosku, bo nagle wzbił się w powietrze i zawisł pod sufitem niczym staromodny wentylator, obracając się z rozłożonymi rękami i nogami.  
\- Kręć się, kręć, wrzeciono, wić się, tobie, wić, ta pamięta lepiej, której dłuższa nić – zanucił, wpatrując się w Winchestera drapieżnie zmrużonymi oczyma. – A o tobie już nikt nie pamięta, Sammy.  
Sam chciał zaprotestować – Marin, której właśnie pomógł uporać się z duchem zmarłego brata, na pewno o nim pamiętała, chociaż jej do niego nie wpuszczali, ale dobrze wiedział, że Lucyfer, czyli tak naprawdę jego własna podświadomość, mówił o Deanie. Brat nie pojawił się od dwóch dni. Zrezygnowany, pogrążony w apatii i postępującej rozsypce osobiście go przegonił, ale przecież nie wierzył, że tamten się podda. Nie Dean, który był jak pitbull, nigdy się nie poddawał i jeśli raz wbił w coś kły, nie popuszczał. Jednak tym razem być może nie było w co wbijać kłów.  
Bariera przed wspomnieniami z Piekła pękła na dobre. Lucyfer wychynął z niebytu jak diabeł z pudełka, zamieniając jawę w sen, a sen w koszmar. Śmierć, który postawił tamę, autorytatywnie stwierdził, że była jednorazowa. Castiel, który ją zniszczył, odszedł w rozbryzgu Lewiatanów i trudno powiedzieć, czy w ogóle potrafiłby ją postawić, bo zniszczyć coś jest o wiele łatwiej niż odbudować. Jedyny prawdziwy uzdrowiciel, którego Winchesterowie kiedykolwiek spotkali, miał na smyczy Żniwiarza i słono płacił za jego usługi. Crowley? Na sinusoidzie wzajemnych relacji chwilowo balansował ku tendencjom morderczym. Bóg? Nie zjawił się nawet na Apokalipsę. Poza tym, jeśli słuchał modlitw – czego nie zauważyli - Sam i tak nie miał siły się modlić, a Deana o modlenie się nie posądzał. A przede wszystkim na wszystko było już za późno. Czuł, że umiera – trybiki myślenia się zacierały, połączenia neuronowe rdzewiały, komórki ulegały atrofii. Nawet Lucyfer, wirujący nad szpitalnym łóżkiem, wydawał mu się coraz mniej realny i blaknął jak sepiowe zdjęcie.  
Jeśli twoje halucynacje zaczynają się rozpadać, wiesz, że jest naprawdę źle.  
Oczy Sama łzawiły nie tylko ze zmęczenia. Pogodził się z tym, że wariuje, rozpada na maleńkie, wyczerpane kawałeczki i odchodzi, ale w głębi duszy – pokancerowanej i byle jak sfastrygowanej przez Śmierć, jednak świetlistej jak wszystkie dusze, tęsknił, by w chwili śmierci Dean usiadł przy nim i – niech to szlag – chociaż potrzymał go za rękę.  
Nikt o tobie nie pamięta, Sammy…  
*  
Przed Northern Indiana State Hospital zajechali przed świtem, o tej niepewnej godzinie, kiedy noc niechętnie oddaje władzę dniu, a zaspany dzień ma to w głębokiej pogardzie i wcale nie pali się do urzędowania. W pochmurny ranek porysowana i wgnieciona Impala zajechała przed budynek z takim zgrzytem i chrzęstem, jak gdyby chciała obudzić wszystkich zmarłych w szpitalnej kostnicy, jednak w pierwszej chwili nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Na parkingu trwała żywiołowa przepychanka dwóch policjantów i ochroniarza z pobudzonym pacjentem i biegającą dookoła niego pielęgniarką, usiłującą zrobić mu zastrzyk uspokajający.  
\- Szpital wariatów – wyrwało się Deanowi, który pierwszy wysiadł z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiczkami, żeby w ogóle je zamknąć. Wszyscy z malowniczej grupki na parkingu jak na komendę zwrócili się w jego stronę, a w ich oczach zalśniła jednolita czerń. Najszybszy był pierwszy z policjantów – potężny były zapaśnik, który błyskawicznie sięgnął po służbową broń i strzelił, nie mierząc. Dean odruchowo schował się za Impalą i usłyszał pocisk rykoszetujący o dach.  
\- Cholera, ale żeście się uwzięli – wymamrotał, samemu wyszarpując berettę zza paska. – By cię szlag,Crowley!  
Przez rozbitą boczną szybę rzucił pospieszne spojrzenie na Mo, skuloną na siedzeniu pasażera, ostrzegając wzrokiem, by nie wychodziła. Nie był pewien, czy kule jej się imają, czy nie, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Zerknął oceniająco w boczne lusterko samochodu i wychyliwszy się nad dachem, wyeliminował obu policjantów, strzelając jednemu w rękę, a drugiemu w kolano. Najchętniej zabiłby obu, ale…  
Pielęgniarka nie była uzbrojona (nie licząc strzykawki), ale szybsza od ochroniarza. Wskoczyła na maskę jak małpka i błyskawicznie zsunęła się po drugiej stronie, wpadając wprost na Deana i kopnięciem wytrącając mu pistolet z ręki. Przygniotła go do boku samochodu, sycząc, rozpryskując wokół krople śliny i celując w szyję ostrą igłą. Zablokował cios, więc igła, zamiast w szyję, wbiła mu się w przedramię, ale nim pielęgniarka nacisnęła tłoczek strzykawki, odrzucił ją od siebie, poprawiając kopniakiem. W tej samej chwili z prawej strony dobiegł do niego ochroniarz – kawał zwalistego sukinsyna, a do nóg niespodziewanie przypadł pacjent, drobny ćpun z rozwichrzonymi włosami, który nie rzucił się bić mu pokłonów, a wprost przeciwnie – zaczął drapać i kąsać. Odepchnięta pielęgniarka skoczyła przed ochroniarza, trafiając Deana prawym sierpowym – zupełnie nie po kobiecemu, ale całkiem skutecznie. Starszy Winchester stracił resztki opanowania.  
Wywinął się z uścisku ochroniarza – przytulania się skurczybykowi zachciało, przydeptał ćpuna i przywalił z główki pielęgniarce, słysząc satysfakcjonujący chrzęst przestawianego nosa. Jeszcze jedno kopnięcie – tym razem usłyszał trzask łamanej kości wątłej ręki narkomana, półobrót, cios z łokcia, poprawka z pięści, jeszcze raz i jeszcze - pielęgniarce też się należało. W zamieszaniu nie powinien usłyszeć strzału, a jednak… Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć wprost w mierzącego do niego policjanta, któremu chwilę wcześniej strzelił w dłoń. Skurkowaniec musiał być dwuręczny. Pierwszy strzał nie trafił, ale Dean zobaczył kolejny błysk i z pełną bezradnością zrozumiał, że tym razem nie uchyli się z linii strzału. Przecież nie był pieprzonym ninją.  
Czas się zatrzymał.  
Deszcz lunął z taką siłą, że błysk wystrzału zniknął w wodnej kurtynie. Czy kropla deszczu potrafi zatrzymać kulę? Ta potrafiła. To nie był zwykły deszcz, a ryczący żywioł wody, gradu i kawałków lodu. Dean zakrztusił się, jakby się topił i zasłonił głowę rękoma, w które boleśnie uderzyły lodowe drobinki. Z otwartych drzwiczek Impali wysunęła się drobna, przyozdobiona bransoletkami dłoń Mo. Chwyciła go za skraj koszuli khaki i siłą wciągnęła do środka, gdzie było bezpieczniej, chociaż równie głośno, co na zewnątrz. Grad bębnił o dach samochodu jak werbel, pozostawiając widoczne wgniecenia, a przednia szyba zadrżała od uderzeń, zastanawiając się, czy jednak nie popękać. Pociemniało jakby znienacka znaleźli się pod powierzchnią morza, a zasłona wody przesłoniła świat. Jeśli tak wyglądał Potop, to Dean zaczął współczuć Noemu.  
Spojrzał na Mo, siedzącą ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na miejscu pasażera – uwolnione z uwięzi orzechowe włosy plątały się na podobieństwo węży, usta poruszały nieznacznie, a w opartych o kolana, odwróconych ku górze dłoniach zbierały krople deszczu jak w miniaturowych sadzawkach. Kobieta powoli otworzyła oczy i rozpostarła palce, woda przelała się przez nie i wsiąkła w tapicerkę, a deszcz na zewnątrz ustał tak samo znienacka, jak zaczął padać.  
\- Jesteś lepsza niż Sztorm – powiedział mokry Dean z uznaniem, na co łypnęła na niego jednym okiem i prychnęła z odcieniem pogardy.  
\- Lubię deszcz – oznajmiła, leniwym ruchem okiełznując włosy i splatając je w porządny warkocz. –Ziemia potrzebuje wody.  
\- A Sam potrzebuje pomocy – Dean zawahał się i lekko pochylił głowę, z której ściekały strużki wody. Przemyte deszczem oczy błysnęły żywszą zielenią. – Proszę, pomóż mu. I dziękuję sama-wiesz-za-co.  
\- Proszę i proszę – odrzekła Mo z uśmiechem, ze skrzypieniem otwierając drzwiczki od strony pasażera i z wdziękiem wydostając się na zalany roztapiającymi się grudkami lodu parking. Pielęgniarka, zaćpany pacjent, ochroniarz i dwaj policjanci leżeli w głębokich kałużach, mniej lub bardziej poturbowani i z trudem chwytający powietrze jak ryby wyciągnięte na brzeg, ale żywi. Nadchodzący świt barwił niebo na wschodzie zimną czerwienią, z trudem przeciskającym się przez zwały brzuchatych, deszczowych chmur. Kłębek czerwonej włóczki w ręku Mo zabłysł niczym małe, wschodzące słoneczko.  
\- Chodźmy – powiedziała miękko, z delikatnym wschodnim zaśpiewem.  
– Nim przybiegną ci, którzy usłyszeli strzały – mruknął pragmatycznie Dean, prowadząc ją do bocznego wejścia i z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej niepokojąc się o to, co zastaną w szpitalu. Sam, trzymaj się, mały, nadchodzimy.  
*  
To nie Dean trzymał Sama za rękę, a skórzane pasy, przytrzymujące go na łóżku niczym ofiarę eksperymentów szalonego naukowca. Po co go przywiązali, jeśli i tak prawie nie mógł się ruszyć, pozostawało dla niego zagadką, ale widocznie pielęgniarz postanowił być skrupulatny. Skrupulatnie zabić go na śmierć, mając przy tym sadystyczny ubaw przy rażeniu prądem. Demony miewały dziwne upodobanie do torturowania. Pewnie odziedziczyły to po twórcy, któremu jednak – z tego, co Sam pamiętał z Klatki - nie dorastały do pięt.  
\- Właściwie pasowałaby do tego każda piosenka AC/DC – oznajmiła halucynacja owego twórcy, zaglądający przez ramię ciemnoskóremu mężczyźnie ustawiającego pokrętła na wyższe natężenie. – Prąd stały, prąd zmienny, nie? Proponuję „Thunderstruck”…  
„My mind raced, and I thought what could I do, and I knew, there was no help, no help from you” ryknęło na środku pokoju z towarzyszeniem frenetycznej solówki na gitarze elektrycznej, która niewiadomym sposobem znalazła się w rękach Lucyfera - wygiął się nad nią z natchnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- You’ve been thunderstruck, Sam! – wrzasnął, śmiejąc się radośnie.  
Pielęgniarz trzasnął dłonią w wyłącznik potencjometru i Sam wygiął się w łuk. Dzięki Bogu, że miał w ustach gumowy ochraniacz, bo skruszyłby sobie wszystkie zęby. Impulsy elektryczne przebiegły przez ciało jak pożar szalejący w suchej trawie, mięśnie zesztywniały na kamień, serce stanęło. Wizja Lucyfera zamigotała i zniknęła, co było jedynym plusem umierania.  
Nie widział już, jak do pokoju wpada mokry Dean i zbija z nóg ciemnoskórego pielęgniarza, a towarzysząca mu kobieta pospiesznie wyłącza urządzenie tłoczące prąd przez zesztywniałe ciało. Sam opadł na łóżko jak szmaciana lalka, bez tchu i bez życia. Dean trzasnął opętanym o ścianę, o metalowy stolik, o róg łóżka i znowu o ścianę, aż tamten osunął się nieprzytomny na podłogę. Jeden rzut oka na bezwładnego brata sprawił, że o mało sam nie poszedł w ślady pielęgniarza. Na myśl o tym, że się spóźnił, wszystkie włosy stanęły mu dęba bez porażenia prądem.  
Rzucił się do masażu serca, jednocześnie desperacko rozglądając za defibrylatorem. Jednak najpierw musiał, po prostu musiał zdjąć to cholerne ustrojstwo z głowy Sama i wyjąć gumową nakładkę i odpiąć pasy i… Boże w niebiesiech, nie wyczuwał pulsu. Młodszy brat był blady jak mleko, zmizerniały i zimny jak trup. Z gardła Dean wyrwał się nieokreślony dźwięk rozpaczy.  
Mo delikatnie odsunęła go na bok i podciągając białą, szpitalną koszulkę, przyłożyła obie ręce do piersi Sama, szeroko rozpościerając owinięte czerwoną włóczką palce. Zagrzechotały opasujące nadgarstki drewniane, metalowe i ceramiczne kuleczki bransolet. Błysnęły maleńkie wyładowania. Rozpełzły się po spoconej skórze jak robaczki świętojańskie, zalśniły czerwonym blaskiem, wniknęły w głąb i przepadły, ożywiając serce. Sam westchnął ledwo słyszalnie i uchylił powieki.  
Dean wydał kolejny, jeszcze mniej określony dźwięk, coś pomiędzy płaczem a śmiechem. Mo rzuciła mu ostrzegacze spojrzenie – jeszcze nie skończyłam – i pochyliła się nad młodszym z Winchesterów, oplatając go włóczką wysnutą z rozwiniętego kłębka. Palce śmigały szybciej od myśli. Po chwili niepowtarzalny wzór przypominający płatek śniegu spoczął nad sercem mężczyzny i, podobnie jak maleńkie wyładowania, wniknął w skórę, znikając bez śladu. Sam spojrzał na nią błędnym wzrokiem – w jego wizji była jednocześnie młodziutką dziewczyną, dojrzałą kobietą i staruszką u kresu dni o nieprawdopodobnie zielonych oczach i zbyt czerwonych ustach, w makowej sukni i makowym wianku na splątanych, mokrych włosach. Kropla wody ściekła po płatku kwiatu, zawisła na rzęsach bogini i spadła, wirując w zwolnionym tempie.  
Sam westchnął raz jeszcze, przymknął oczy i zasnął jak dziecko, przekręcając się na bok i mało nie spadając ze szpitalnego łóżka, z którego po obu stronach zwisały dopiero co odpięte pasy do wiązania.  
\- Uśnijże mi, uśnij, śpiewanie cię uśpi, a granie obudzi, będziesz kochał ludzi - zanuciła Mo, uśmiechając się zmęczonym uśmiechem. Zachwiała się i oparła o stolik z aparaturą. Nie wierzyła, że jej się uda - nigdy dotąd nie widziała tak poturbowanej, poranionej i umęczonej, a jednak wciąż jaśniejącej duszy. Tkające misterne sieci pajączki byłyby z niej dumne – nić Mokoszy wytrzyma wiele, uginając się, lecz nie ulegając zerwaniu.  
Dean stał jak słup soli, zapatrzony w śpiącego i jak najbardziej żywego brata. Cholera, Sam zaczął nawet lekko pochrapywać. Leżący na podłodze pielęgniarz poruszył się z przytłumionym przekleństwem, więc, nie patrząc, uciszył go celnym kopnięciem.  
\- Co ty… jak… jakim… czym… - wydukał, przerzucając wzrok na Mo. Po raz pierwszy wydała mu się starsza i zmęczona, ale jeden ruch dłoni odgarniającej włosy z czoła – jakby ścierała patynę z obrazu, sprawił, że odzyskała młodzieńczy wdzięk, błysk w zielonych oczach i wdzięczne wygięcie pełnych ust. Pierś pod czerwonym materiałem sukienki zafalowała kusząco. – Czy Sam… czy on…  
\- Zasnął – stwierdziła oczywistą oczywistość Mo,zwijając na palcu resztki włóczki. Spojrzała na Sama z poczuciem dobrze spełnionej misji i niejaką dumą. – Chłop jak dąb, a kruchy jak porcelana. Sen mu się przyda.  
\- Tym bardziej, że nie spał od tygodni –zgodził się Dean, mając ogromną ochotę dotknąć brata, by się przekonać, że ten naprawdę śpi tak mocno i spokojnie, jak na to wygląda. – Jak ty… te błyski… jak żywy defibrylator…  
\- Burza – odparła lakonicznie, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- A plecionka? – Dean nieporadnie pokazał ruch splatania nici i popatrzył na włóczkę w rękach Mo. To był zwykły sznurek, do licha, a przeniknął przez skórę Sama jak mgła, wtapiając się w ciało. Teraz brat miał w sobie włóczkową pajęczynę. Oby nie wypluwał kłaczków.  
\- Przeplotłam mu nić życia –zaczęła Mo, próbując wyjaśnić Deanowi, co zrobiła słowami, które by zrozumiał.– Nie zmieniłam osnowy, tylko wzmocniłam. Twój brat będzie pamiętał, co go spotkało, ale mniej boleśnie. Też byś chciał?  
W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, w następnej na wszelki wypadek cofnął się o krok, potykając o rozciągniętego u ich stóp pielęgniarza. Jakby się bał, że Mo błyskawicznie uplecie sieć i zarzuci na niego, zaplątując jak pająk ofiarę czy rybak ciągnący połów.  
\- Żebyś mnie… oplotła? – spytał z oburzeniem.– Nie, dziękuję.  
\- Jak chcesz – parsknęła nieprzekonana. – Też masz złe wspomnienia, przecież widzę, to taki…  
\- Boski dar – dokończyli jednocześnie.  
Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo. Kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek była, już nie kwestionował jej mocy. Kiedyś zapolowałby na nią dla zasady, co – biorąc pod uwagę to, czego był świadkiem – mogłoby się dla niego źle skończyć. W najlepszym przypadku porósłby listowiem. Nie, żeby ryzyko kiedykolwiek go powstrzymało, ale… Mo wydawała się dobra. Taaa, ciekawe, co by zrobił, gdyby okazała się zła? Zaatakował parasolem, by nie wywołała deszczu i to nie patrząc w jej stronę, by przypadkiem nie zauroczyła go magią płodności? Chodził jedynie po chodniku, nie po ziemi, w której mogły czaić się pędy? Unikał dotyku, by nie poraziła go malutką błyskawicą? Plątał wszystkie nici w zasięgu wzroku? Przekupił skrzaty śmietaną? A kto wie, co jeszcze Mo mogła kryć w zanadrzu…  
\- Chciałbym zapomnieć. Ale wtedy nie byłbym tym, kim jestem, więc nie, dziękuję, przemęczę się jeszcze przez jakiś czas – powiedział w końcu, odwracając się do niej plecami i pochylając nad pogrążonym we śnie Samem, który mimo skulenia się w sobie, ze wszystkich stron wystawał ze szpitalnego łóżka. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dotknął dwoma palcami szyi brata, wyczuwając pod opuszkami mocny, stabilny puls. Oddychał. Żył. Spał.  
\- Jak chcesz – powtórzyła Mo z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, opuszczając ręce i ukradkiem splatając resztki włóczki w prosty, spokojny wzór. Dean nawet nie zauważy, kiedy go dotknie i przyniesie odrobinę ukojenia skołatanej duszy. – Może choć z rzeżączki cię wyleczyć?  
\- Co? – Deanowi zabrakło słów. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią rozszerzonymi, zielonymi jak agrest oczyma. Drgnął, gdy pieszczotliwie pogłaskała go po wciąż wilgotnym ramieniu.  
\- Żartowałam.  
*  
Kiedy wracali do Louisville, Sam spał na tylnym siedzeniu zgrzytającej i ciut nadwerężonej, ale dzielnie toczącej się naprzód Impali, przykryty kraciastym kocem po samą brodę i skulony w plątaninie za długich rąk i nóg. Odsypiał za wszystkie czasy. Dean nie ośmielił się zostawić brata ani pod opieką w szpitalu ani samego w motelu – bał się spuścić go z oczu choćby na chwilę. Mo nie miała nic przeciwko wspólnej jeździe, co nie znaczy, że po drodze nie zatrzymywali się, by odpocząć, za każdym razem odpoczywając nieco dłużej. Gdyby ten maraton potrwał dalej niż do Kolorado, Dean byłby bardziej wyczerpany niż Sam po tygodniach niedosypiania, chociaż zdecydowanie szczęśliwszy.  
Na pożegnanie Mo podarowała im małą plecionkę z czerwonej włóczki – kółko z ażurowym sigilem ukrywającym braci przed oczyma demonów. Stwierdziła zgryźliwie, że chyba za często się na nich natykają. Dean zawiesił je za przednim lusterkiem Impali, co jakiś czas zerkając na nie i uśmiechając się do siebie. Sam był mniej przekonany, tym bardziej, że brat dogadywał mu, że ma w sobie podobną plecionkę i bez niej rozsypałby się jak marionetka bez sznurków. Dziwne uczucie, gdy się o tym pomyśli.  
Po jakimś czasie znalazł i pokazał Deanowi mit o Mokoszy, słowiańskiej bogini deszczu i burzy, zbiorów i urodzaju, płodności i seksualności, Matce Ziemi, prządce ludzkiego losu, ale starszy brat tylko wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego była po prostu Mo.


End file.
